To Save The World
by Mystic8668
Summary: Summary: The Roswellians and the Charmed Ones must join forces to defeat Kivar, with the Power of Three and the Four Square plus two can they do it?
1. Chapter One

Summary: The Roswellians and the Charmed Ones must join forces to defeat Kivar, with the Power of Three and the Four Square plus two can they do it?  
  
Author's Notes: Post Roswell Graduation, Pre Charmed Oh My Goddess.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
To Save The World  
  
Max Evans leaned over and linked his hand with his newlywed's hand. His newlywed was Liz Parker, now Liz Parker Evans. They, and the people most dear to them excluding their parents had left Roswell, the only home they had ever known. The only home they had ever known in this lifetime at least. They were running away from the FBI and their old lives. They were going to start over, and try to be safe.  
  
Now they were driving down the highway in an old van that they'd gotten from Isabel's husband Jesse. She had left him to give him a chance to live, to live without all of the alien chaos at least. He knew he truely couldn't live without her but all she wanted to do was protect him. Isabel had been depressed at first, but after she saw how happy Max and Liz were once she got married, it was infectious to all of them.  
  
Max was driving the van while Liz was in the passenger side. Behind them Isabel and Kyle sat next to each other talking quietly about Buddha's principles. It amused Isabel how much he had memorised about what Buddha had said. Behind them sat Michael and Maria awkwardly sat next to each other. They both look out opposite windows. They didn't talk much since they left, a lot seemed to change for Maria when Michael told her he loved her then left her. Left her at least for then, but now they were back together. She knew how much she loved him, but she was scared to get hurt much the same way he was but he wasn't going to give up on her.  
  
Max began to speak, "We're on the outskirts of San Fransisco right now." He stated to the group. They could look out their windows and see the towering buildings just less than a mile away.  
  
"Why don't we stay there for a day or two?" Liz asked turning so she could see all their faces, "We've been on the road so long we could take a break and if there's anything suspicious we can leave."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, I bet they have Snapple to last us for weeks there." Michael said thinking of the happiness he got out of every bottle, it was addicting.  
  
"Why are you going through withdrawal?" Kyle said smirking than stopping at the glare he recieved from Michael, "Fine, fine no need to get your pants in a twist."  
  
"Nice comeback Kyle." Isabel said sarcastically.  
  
"I try."  
  
Max hadn't spoken yet. He was still contemplating whether or not it was a good idea. He would do anything that Liz wanted but he was just worried about her and everyone elses safety, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we stopped there for a while." He said finally coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Well then fun times approach us." Maria said as they entered into the city as the sun was quickly setting.  
  
"So then we're all agreed? Good." Liz said this was going to be great, it could be like vacation except with a paranoia that someone is constantly following you.  
  
"Does this mean we get a hotel? A nice one would be good, not one that's like the porno version of Aladdin." Maria said directing the end towards Michael who smiled to himself.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Isabel said turning back around.  
  
"Oh but I do please do continue." Kyle said suddenly interested.  
  
"Nothing but a motel looking like a porno version of Aladdin." Michael said.  
  
"There's a hotel right there and I just want to stop driving so we're staying there." Max said turning into the parking lot.  
  
They all gathered together and changed their identification to different names. Michael gave them names before so Max decided he would get the honors this time. They made a pact that whatever Max told them about their life was going to be true there in San Fransisco. Max was Joel Laphe and Liz was Lindsey Laphe, using the same last names since even though they were using aliases they wanted everyone possible to know they were married. Isabel was Eilene Murphy and Kyle was Billy Murphy. Max had said they were using the same last names because they were going to be brother and sister. Max looked at Michael and Maria, ahh the last two he thought. He felt Liz tell him have them be married. He didn't know how he felt it but he did.  
  
"And you two are Mr and Mrs Stanton, Robert and Laura Stanton to be exact." Max said smiling as everybody else realised what he said.  
  
Meanwhile on Prescott Street three sisters stood in their attic looking through their Book of Shadows. The three sisters were the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Are you sure you the demon called himself Kivar because I cannot find him anywhere in the book." Paige said obviously getting frustrated.  
  
"Of course I'm sure that premonition was powerful, I'm not going to forget something like that." Phoebe said looking over Paige's shoulder.  
  
"Well keep looking hopefully Leo can find something out from the Elders." Piper said rocking Wyatt in her arms.  
  
Just after Piper mentioned his name Leo orbed in with a worried look on his face, "The Elders haven't ever heard of Kivar."  
  
"Neither has this book!" Paige said irritatedly closing the book.  
  
"Tell us again what exactly happened in your premonition." Piper said.  
  
"We were at P3 and this girl she looked around Paige's age or younger with dark-colored short hair and said Kivar stay the hell away from me, I remember exactly."  
  
"How do you know he was a demon, Kivar could just be a nickname, maybe they were just having some relationship issues?" Paige asked.  
  
"Kivar doesn't sound like the usual kind of nickname." Piper said.  
  
"Whatever he is I had that premonition for a reason, and we have to help that girl."  
  
"Than we should go to P3." Leo said.  
  
"What about Wyatt?"  
  
"We could have Darryl watch him. Do you wanna go to Darryl's my beautiful boy?" Piper said tickling Wyatt who giggled.  
  
"To P3 it is!" Paige said as they left the attic.  
  
As the Halliwell family headed to their club, the Roswellians were doing the same thing.  
  
"This is going to be so great! Doing something normal and all." Liz said happily walking down the sidewalk up to the club.  
  
"Yeah, and that place looks packed." Maria noticed.  
  
"Are you ready to get your freak on?" Kyle asked Isabel half dancing half walking.  
  
"Kyle you're such a dork."  
  
Michael who was looking down at his feet not paying attention bumped into a certain brunette named Phoebe.  
  
"Oh.." Phoebe said closing her eyes. She got a premonition from him. One of the girls from the group he was with was being killed, the one with the long blonde hair and pouty red lips. She was being attacked from Kivar from her last premonition. What is it with this demon she asked herself.  
  
"Did you get a premonition?" Piper asked her quietly keeping her voice low.  
  
"Yes from that..." She turned around trying to point him out but he had already entered the club since they had stopped in the sidewalk, "guy." Then she explained what had happened in the premonition.  
  
"Well that means we'll just go in and find him." Paige said nonchalantly.  
  
"Do you think it's going to be that easy? The club is packed tonight." Leo said as they walked in looking around.  
  
"It has to be."  
  
The next chapter will be up soon! Review or email me! 


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: The Roswellians and the Charmed Ones must join forces to defeat Kivar, with the Power of Three and the Four Square plus two can they do it?  
  
Author's Notes: Post Roswell Graduation, Pre Charmed Oh My Goddess.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
To Save The World  
  
"So than what do we do now? I've gotten used to a few people but there are people everywhere." Max said looking at all the people.  
  
"We blend in Maxwell. Blending in means guys trying to pick up chicks, so I think I'm going to go and cheat on my wife." Michael said matter-of-factly.  
  
He was going to get Maria back. Jealousy was the best way, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Maria's mouth opened and she started to speak but he walked away to quickly. Kyle stood there smirking realising just what Michael was doing.  
  
"Michael you can't bring attention to....yourself." Max realised Michael hadn't heard a word he said.  
  
"He's such a devilish lad." Kyle said laughing.  
  
"Kyle this is not funny I cannot believe him." Maria said crossing her arms against her chest.  
  
"Why do you care so much Maria?" Isabel inquired raising her eyebrow. Suddenly Maria got flustered because of his question.  
  
"I do not care."  
  
"Sure we believe you 'Ria." Liz said.  
  
Michael walked away from the group to wander around. He just wanted to make it look like he was looking for girls. He really only had eyes for Maria. Then all of the sudden bright red hair hit him in the face.  
  
Paige had flipped her hair and realised she'd hit someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah.  
  
Phoebe walked up to her, "Hi and hi, we can't find him...." Phoebe looked back at Michael, "...nevermind."  
  
"Do I know you?" Michael asked her obviously annoyed.  
  
"No, but I know you. Where's the girl that you were with earlier? She has blonde hair, I think she was the only girl you were with with blonde hair."  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"She dropped uhhh this." Phoebe said hastily pulling some of her own lipstick out of her purse. That's not Maria's color Michael thought. Too dark, Maria's is bright.  
  
"No she didn't."  
  
"She didnt?" Paige said questioningly, "oh she didn't....I could have sworn it was her, but can we talk to he to ask her anyways."  
  
Behind them Maria and the rest of the group had slowly made their way towards them. Maria was eyeing Michael suspiciously. He thinks he can leave me does he she thought. Oh my gawd why do I even care I don't love him anymore....ok maybe I do but I'm the only one who does. Or I'm not everybody can notice.  
  
"Fine she's behind you." Michael said dryly.  
  
Phoebe and Paige turned around and quickly made their way towards them Leo and Piper realising that they must be from Phoebe's premonition walked over to all of them.  
  
"They need to be more careful, if those people are there that Kivar must be around here somewhere, too." Piper said to Leo.  
  
"I haven't seen anyone around here that looks like the Kivar that Phoebe described."  
  
"He has to be around here somewhere." Piper said as they came upon the group.  
  
"Hi you don't know me, but you all of you need to come with me." Phoebe said trying to cover her worries with a smile.  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked them taking his leader position.  
  
"Me? Oh I'm Phoebe you all jsut really need to come." She said touching Liz's arm. Than after that everything besides the two faded away.  
  
"What is this who are you?" Liz said not breaking the link between them.  
  
"I don't know what this is. You're a demon aren't you." Phoebe not able either to break the connection.  
  
"Demons? Demons don't exist," Liz said thinking scientifically, but because of everything she knew she figured it was a possibility.  
  
Phoebe started to pull away so she could get her sisters help, but Liz got a look of seriousness in her eyes and grabbed her other hand.  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
The images, memories flooded into both of their minds. Max healing Liz. Max telling her that they were all aliens. Max and Tess. Alex's funeral. Maria and Liz reminiscing about Alex. Tess leaving. Liz using her powers for the first time. Tess coming back. Tess sacrificng herself. Saying goodbye to Zan. Her first premonition. Graduation. Her wedding. Now.  
  
Liz then went to let go as a look of understanding appeared in Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"No, I'll show you too."  
  
Phoebe focused her mind as if she was trying to get a premonition but inverted it. Phoebe showed Liz her unlocking her sisters powers. Finding out what they were. Fighting demons. Piper and Leo. Meeting Cole. Saying goodbye to Cole. Prue's funeral. Finding Paige. Working at the news column. Learning to levitate. Wyatt being born, and now.  
  
They both had shown each other their supernatural lives. Though they were different in an odd way they were the same, and for a moment they both understood and they were at peace.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
